twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Jane
Jane is the twin of Alec and a member of the Volturi guard in the Twilight Saga. In the film adaptation of New Moon, Jane will be played by actress Dakota Fanning. Biography Jane is a sadistic guard of the Volturi and a pet of Aro's. She seems rather bitter and easily justifies inflicting pain on anyone with her power. Jane has a twin brother named Alec and they both reside in Volterra, Italy. The Volturi had their eyes on Jane and Alec as potential people to change back when they were still human, but were waiting until they were older to change them. When frightened humans threatened to burn the twins at the stake, Aro was forced to change them while they were still young. Jane has since become one of the prize members of the Volturi Guard and is one of their highest ranking guards. ''New Moon'' Jane was at the end of the book in New Moon. She was torturing Edward mentally with her power. She attempted torturing Bella, but her mental shield withstood Jane's wrath. ''Eclipse'' During Eclipse, Jane and four other members of the Volturi guard came to Forks to deal with the newborn problem. She destroyed the newborn vampire, Bree, who was under the control of Victoria. ''Breaking Dawn'' During Breaking Dawn, Jane appears along with all of the other Volturi Guard in support of Aro, Caius, and Marcus to kill Renesmee. Jane attempts to use her power on the other vampires but it is denied by Bella Cullen. Unlike her brother, Jane gets angry and reluctantly leaves after Renesmee is proven not to be a problem. Personality and Traits Personality Jane is very dark. She is easily angered when her powers fail, and has contempt for Bella after their first meeting in New Moon. She appears to worship Aro as she is very happy to be in his presence. She enjoys her powers. Special talents Jane creates an illusion of pain. One who she attacks feels excruciating pain, but the pain does not truly affect their body in any way. Jane's power actually controls responses in the brain to fool one into thinking he or she is feeling pain. This power is useful for fighting since she is small. Like other vampires with powers that affect the mind, her power does nothing to Bella, who is regarded by the Volturi as a "shield". Jane often uses her power when the Volturi exercise their right to punish vampires. Jane accompanied the Volturi when they went to destroy the Cullens. While the Aro and Caius "discussed" Renesmee's threat to the vampire world, she tried to attack Carlisle and Edward with her powers, but Bella blocked her before she reached either of them. This infuriated Jane and she tried several times to inflict pain on Edward, but her power had no effect within Bella's nullifying shield. Physical description Jane is described as tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. She has a rather slim and androgynous figure. She has an angelic face, which is the only thing that keeps her from being mistaken for a boy. She has wide eyes, full lips, and a childlike voice. Her eyes are red/black. Along with her face being angelic, it is also described as being fiercely childlike. She is forever trapped in her twelve year old body. Film portrayal On March 6, 2009, Summit Entertainment announced via email to the subscribers of TwilightTheMovie.com that Dakota Fanning will be playing the role of Jane in New Moon. Prior to the announcement, Fanning stated that she "would love to play the part".MoviesOnline Interview with Dakota Actress Lucy Hale reportedly also auditioned for the role of Jane.Interview with Lucy Hale Appearances * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn Reference See also * Alec * Volturi Category:Vampires Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Members of Volturi